A Happy Birthday Present to Aira Aura!
by DevilKittyKat1
Summary: Just a birthday present fanfic for my dear Aira But you guys can read it if you want to I'm new at making fanfic and publishing it so yeah. Sorry if its not fun or interesting... Don't bully me please... I'm just new at making this stuff..


_**Happy Birthday, to my dear Ai-chan (Aira Aura)! Sorry for the late submit of the story. I wanted to make a first official fanfic with you as a starter honour. *bow* I'm sorry for the late gift, I hope you have a heart to forgive this little foolish old me. **_

_**For everyone information, the anime is not mine, Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei. Also happy be-lated birthday, Ai-chan!**_

* * *

It was another normal day, for our little main heroine, Aira. She was wearing her casual attire, waiting for her friend to appear right before her presence. She huffed in annoyance as she take a quick glance on her left wrist, the hand of the watch show it was 12:00 afternoon and her very friend has not appear before her yet. 'Where is she?! She said to meet up at the park near the basketball street court where we used to play..', she whisper within her heart as she silently make a plan on making her little friend suffer. She was wearing a comfortable black long sleeved tee. She put her brown hair in a ponytail side so she won't suffer from the heat of the sun. "AIRA-CHI!", a voice was shouted in the air. Aira face-palmed and glare at her just-arrived friend, Kuroshi.

"You are late-", "Forgive me! I'm so sorry! I swear I will never late again! I swear!", Kuroshi quickly bowed her head and speak her apologize in a fast manner. Aira sweatdropped at how her younger friend behaviour. She was amused at how their friendship had been growing even thought their personality clashes sometime, '_Especially when her other side come out.. God no..'_, she didn't realized that the black haired ponytailed friend had brought along a stranger, but this stranger is not like any those kind of stranger..

***Kuroshi POV***

I know Aira-chan would love to meet him. She had been reading about them especially their fiction so the very least I could do is to dragged one of them and meet her~ Aira looked at me with a blank expression. Her big blue eyes glared at me when it soften and sigh, "Welp, just promise me to be on time next time." I beamed in happiness and jumped on her, giving a squeezing hug which I know she hate it, "Iyaa~ Aira-chi is so kind and cute~", "GET OF OFF ME!", "Excuse me.."

We turned our head and gasped simultaneously but with a different reason. Aira was shocked that's for sure and my gasp was because I forgot to introduce this guy to her. "Aira-chi, Aira-chi! Meet Kuroko, Kuroko, this is Aira~"

***Aira's POV***

What in the world.. How can she brought this guy from _'that'_ place to _'here'_?! I stare at the pale-skin male with a short boys cut baby blue hair in shocked. I didn't even realized that he was here the whole time. Kuroshi introduce me to him as I could only respond with a nod, too shocked for my little world._ 'Maybe I'm gone mad or something..'_, "NOW! Kuroko-kun~ Please do what I ask you to do~ We have so little time right now!", little time? I was confused by my little hyper-friends talk but none other than less I stare at my dream man.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of Teikou and now Seirin. I can't believe that I am seeing him, alive in front of me, kneeling… wait… kneeling?

***Kuroko's POV***

'_She's cute..'_, was my first thought when I saw her, even when she looked mad, the thought of her being cute doesn't waver instead its gotten a whole much cuter seeing her flustered when she just realized I've been standing near her and Kuroshi for the whole time. She must didn't realize it that she come to _'this'_ world. I chuckled in my mind as Kuroshi give me the cue,"NOW! Kuroko-kun~ Please do what I ask you to do~ We have so little time right now!", I smile faintly and kneel in front Aira as I hold her hand in mine's, "_*Tanjoubiyomedato_, Aira-san."

**NORMAL POV (THIRD PERSON VIEW)**

Aira face had turned deep red, blushing furiously as she stammer her word incoherently, as Kuroshi secretly took a video of the flustered enigma Aira. Kuroko being Kuroko, keep his poker face on, closing both of his blue eyes, he whisper some words, "I hope you will cherish this very moment in your heart, Aira-san because I know I will always remember you from this every moment, even if it's just a few minutes, I will remember you, craving this memory into my mind." Aira face only turned into a deep crimson that can put the red tomato skin to shame.

"I-I wil! I w-will cherish.. t-this memory!", she stuttered as her dear friends stifle her laughter behind the snort, she give Kuroko a thumb-up and tried to stop the video but that's not the end. Kuroko stood up and give a little peck of kiss at birthday girl, cheek. Kuroshi could only gape at the act. She do secretly bring Aira to _'this'_ world and ask a favour to say birthday to the girl but she know that a kiss, a peck of kiss on a cheek was not on the course.

Aira stumbled her feet and her eyes were spinning and mind become fuzzy. Her dream man just kissed her, sure by the cheek but that was unreal. So unexpected. "W-why?!", "Because you look so cute..", was his final answer and thud, Aira fall down, fainted from Kuroko's act of suddenness. As she falling down, Kuroko catch her in his arm, saving her from falling face flat onto the concrete road.

"KUROKO! That was not the course!", Kuroshi yelled in shock as she carried her fainted friend onto her shoulder, one hands is holding an unknown device remote control. "I know, but it is her birthday so why not give a kiss at the cheek as her birthday..", Kuroshi could only sighed and clicked the remote, a portal had appeared in sudden, the passer-by didn't see it, only her and Kuroko does.

"Well, at least she's happy right? Right, Kuroko? I don't want to get killed…", she sweatdropped in worry and Kuroko smile, "I also, hope that she is satisfied with the gift, I give her..". In her mind she knows she would never win with gentle Kuroko so she give out and exasperate sigh and wave to him, "Maa, I'll try to bring her again and come over this place often.. If I can..", Kuroko waves back to the girls as Kuroshi held her friends waist tightly and jumped into the portal.

…..

"That was interesting.. Tanjoubiyomedato…"

* * *

**Maa~ That was short and yesh I know it was short from the very first thing I made it, but hey, it's my first okay. And once more, happy belated birthday, to my beloved friend, Aira Aura. *bow* I'm sorry for the late story, I'm sorry.. I hope you enjoy reading it... I hope... *sweatdrop* Maa~ Maa~ this is the end~ BYE BYE~**


End file.
